Chapter 16: Shocking News
(Bertar is in the forest, looking for Malna.) * Bertar: Gavin? Gavin? (A Gallimimus runs back to join the herd as Linma sees Malna's body.) * Bertar: Gavin? …Gavin, come on. You gotta get up. Gavin. We gotta go back to camp. (Bertar tries to wake up Malna, but it didn't work. He could not move. He calls out.) * Bertar: HEEELLLPPP!!! Somebody! Anybody... help. (But no one was around. Bertar sobs as he hugs Malna's body. Linma appears before him. He looks sad to see his friend dead.) * Bertar: Linma, what have you done? * Linma: There was a herd of dinosaurs and Zander tried to save Rod. It was an accident. I didn't mean for it to happen. * Bertar: Of course, of course, you didn't. No one ever means for these things to happen, but Zander is dead again. And if it weren't for you, he'd still be alive. Oh! What will your mother think? * Linma: What will Dr. Z say? * Bertar: Run away quickly, Linma. Run. Run away and never return. (Bertar and Linma run away. Back in 2014, the rest of the warriors and the villain kids: Mal, Jay, Evie, Carlos and King Ben, are inside the Great Hall at MACS. The red, blue, yellow and green flags representing the Hogwarts Houses are risen above. Lenat is taking the speech and is next to the microphone.) * Lenat: 'Christina Grimmie's death was a terrible tragedy. But to lose Dyrel, who had barely begun to live, for me, it is a deep personal loss. So it is with a heavy heart that I assume Ravenclaw's place as leader. Yet, out of the ashes of this tragedy, we shall rise to greet the dawning of a new era in which Gryffindor, Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff will come together, in a great and glorious future. ''(Lenat pulls down the Slytherin flag to show the green team that they were not going to cause trouble. The warriors and some of the villain kids side with Lenat. Evie walks away. Love Will Find A Way plays as the scene cuts to the park at night.) * '''Evie Grimhilde: In a perfect world, one we've never known. * We would never need to face the world alone. * They can have their world. We'll create our own. I may not be brave or strong or smart. * But somewhere in my secret heart, I know love will find a way. * Anywhere I go, I'm home if you are there beside me. * Like dark turning into day. Somehow we'll come through. Now that I've found you, love will find a way. (Carlos sees her and feels sad for her.) * Carlos: I was so afraid. Now I realize love is never wrong and so it never dies. * There's a perfect world shining in your eyes. * Both: And if only they could feel it too, the happiness I feel with you. * They'd know love will find a way. Anywhere we go, we're home if we are there together. * Like dark turning into day. Somehow we'll come through. * Now that I've found you, love will find a way. I know love will find a way. (The 2 VKs finally fall in love.) Category:Scenes Category:Horror Scenes Category:Raven: The Dinosaur King Category:Sad Scenes